Those Schoolgirl Days
by TheCatEyedLady
Summary: Elle Bishop most popular student in school, is captain of the cheerleading team. A senior with a mean streak, you'd think she was your stereotypically perfect popular girl? Wrong! She has a secret crush on Claire Bennet, a junior who doesn't follow the crowd. Elle thus bullies her mercilessly, unaware that Claire nourishes feelings for her too. Up until the point where Claire decid


Claire Bennet gets teased a lot. It wasn't always this way; she used to be best friends with Jackie, one of the most popular cheerleaders in school. Then, things changed. Claire Bennet has a lot of secrets. The first being that she can do something absolutely extraordinary, even if she doesn't perceive it as such. She'd much rather call it her own personal freak show. But even freaks need friends and in an attempt to document the fact she couldn't seem to die or remain injured, approached an old friend from elementary school. Zach was admittedly a weirdo and at first Claire had tried to limit their communications to outside of school. But over time, he taught her, maybe being different could be your strength and it didn't take Claire too long to understand the meaning of quality in friendship. So Claire lost Jackie, and any ties to popularity she could hope to have. That's fine, she'd pick one Zach over 10 Jackies anyway.

"Well, if it isn't the GayLesbAll! Having an outdoors meeting today?"

Claire Bennet gets teased a lot. Claire Bennet has a lot of secrets. Sometimes the two overlap, even if people have no idea. That's fine, the teasing, the stares. Zach is there for her and she's there for him and she can make it out okay. She'd be lying if she said she didn't care about being cool, but at least she gets to be herself. Or, parts of herself anyway. Claire Bennet also happens to be really smart and well-read, something she'd always been afraid of, for fear of being labelled as a nerd. Now that she's no longer friends with Jackie, it matters a little less. And it makes her father proud of her so whatever, that's fine too.

But this? This isn't fine. This isn't okay. Even if she can't really get injured, nobody knows that. And while she'll be fine, Zach won't if he gets seriously hurt. Every time one of them gets slammed in to a locker, or tossed in a dumpster, tripped down a hallway or locked in to a porta potty Claire feels rage bubbling up inside her. But she can't get in to a fight. As much as she'd love to, she knows she can't. So sometimes Claire Bennet has regrets. She regrets her decisions, she regrets her friendships old and new. Because this is awful, it mines her morale and emotional well-being, and threatens Zach's physical health. Claire Bennet gets bullied. To put it lightly, Claire Bennet would take a thousand Jackies over one Elle Bishop.

Elle Bishop is a senior who transferred as a Sophomore and took over the captaincy of the Cheerleading Team. Claire was smitten from the day they met, but nobody knows that, not even Zach. Elle had beauty, and wit and humour, albeit the acerbic kind. All the boys love Elle Bishop. All the girls want to be Elle Bishop. Except for Zach and Claire. Claire is a girl who secretly loves Elle Bishop and Zach is a boy who secretly would like to be in Elle Bishop's place. But their lack of apparent interest, is something that angered Elle. Elle Bishop has her secrets too. Nobody except her daddy knows she can shoot lightning from the palm of her hands. No one at school knows how much her daddy wants to be proud of her, but can't, not when she's not a complete and undisputed winner. And above all, no one has any idea she secretly loves Claire Bennet.

So Elle makes Claire and Zach's lives miserable, and so do her minions, who worship the ground she walks on. She likes to fantasize about what it would be like if they knew she was practically Fulgora, the goddess of lightning. But daddy is very explicit about the fact she can't use her powers in public. So Elle gets physical. Or, gets one of her lackey jocks to get physical for her anyway. Elle hates herself for liking Claire, and she hates Claire for being a loser. And a girl. Claire hates herself for liking Elle, and she hates Elle for mistreating her as well as her best friend. The irony is entirely lost on both them.

Claire's body can take a whole lot, but her heart, her heart can only take so much and one day, Claire decides enough is enough. Logic dictates she would try to further distance herself from Elle, right? Wrong! Claire thinks she needs to get closer, to get to her ends.

It was with that in mind, that Claire walked in to the tryouts for the cheerleading team. She was the last to enter and knew it meant that the judges would either be paying little attention to her, or all eyes would be riveted on her. But she wasn't nervous. She'd been practicing since the day Jackie had made it on to the team, and she'd never really stopped, just in case... After she made up her mind of course, she practiced twice to thrice daily and she could do the routine in her sleep. The moment she walked in, everything fell in to place. Claire had never seen Elle look so... unsettled and Jackie, Jackie's reaction alone made it all worth it.

"No. NO! Out, you're out, I'm not even sorry to say we're out of time, leave we all know we're going to say no anyway."

"Jackie, sit the fuck down, and shut the fuck up."

Claire almost thought she heard Jackie squeak a little "yes, Elle" as she plopped back down in to her seat, and she had to suppress a smug smirk in her direction.

"She's on the list and she has every bit the right to try out. Maybe she's salvageable."

"Elle believe me that girl is a menace."

"Jackie I told you to shut the _fuck_ up!"

Jackie shrunk further in her chair. Claire looked towards Elle and swallowed hard. So maybe she was a little nervous, and she'd forgotten in her preparation just how intimidatingly beautiful Elle was. It occurred to her that they were exactly the same height, which, being honest wasn't very much far off the ground, and she wondered how such a tiny person had managed to wrap the entire school around her little finger. Napoleonic Complex?

"Well? What are you waiting for, show us what you've got. Tryouts are not over _yet_ but we haven't got all day. C'mon you freak, entertain me instead of staring at me."

Claire was startled a little by the sound of Elle's voice which seemed to have found its edge again. She'd been momentarily distracted by her own thoughts and the cold, cobalt blue of Elle's eyes. Ignoring the comment she cleared her throat before moving back to the centre of the gym, taking a deep breath before soaring backwards in to her routine. She would transition from one movement to the next with cheers she'd heard the Wildcats call out a hundred times. Her final line was worthy of a competitive gymnast's floor routine with a series of twists and a triple front flip, landing her neatly on her feet. Knowing she had killed it, she lifted her chin proudly and somewhat defiantly, holding it parallel to the floor. Jackie looked like she was going to be sick, and Elle was scribbling down notes. Claire licked her lips nervously remaining silent until spoken to. Elle laid her pen down and looked up at Claire with a strange gleam in her eye.

"Well, congratulations, Miss Pride Parade. You've made the team."

Jackie opened her mouth to protest what she knew had been coming anyway, but was cut off by a swift gesture of Elle's hand, who then pushed her chair back and got up, circling the table. She walked by Claire and stopped right beside her, uncomfortably close, leaning in as if she wanted to whisper in her ear, hot breath teasing Claire's skin.

"See you at practice tomorrow."

Claire's pulse rose and her senses went out of control from the proximity and the tone in Elle's voice. She didn't need to see it, she could _hear_ the senior's smirk in the tone of her voice. Finding herself in a bit of a shock, she couldn't manage a reply and she suddenly questioned whether this was a good idea. Her body felt oddly hot even after Elle moved away, no doubt headed to the locker room and Claire glanced at her, feeling her eyes fall at the hem of the cheerleading skirt for a moment too long. She did seem however to remember what her mission was in the first place, and she turned around to give Jackie a triumphant look before leaving the gymnasium.

Claire wasn't late the next day. Or any time she was called to practice after that. Yet it felt, like her life had gone from Purgatory, to Hell. At first she thought Elle was tough on her because she was new to the squad and wanted her to be up to par. Three weeks in, though, and Claire could still feel Elle breathing down her neck even when she wasn't physically there to do so. It was several different kinds of frustrating, and on the day Elle wanted to correct her posture and placed her hands on Claire's hips, nails digging in to her flesh through the cheerleading uniform with an iron grip, Claire discovered the joys of masturbation. Claire wasn't sure if she hated or loved it when Elle would brush past her as she was half undressed in the locker rooms. She knew Elle was screwing with her but she had yet to figure out her angle. Was she trying to make her uncomfortable? Was she trying to lure her in to responding? Claire had no idea what Elle's true motivations were, when she would ask her to stay after practice and drill her in to doing suicide sets and what seemed like never ending amounts of push ups. She couldn't know, because she couldn't see the way Elle's icy eyes stayed fixed on her, and more precisely, certain parts of her, the whole time.

But, she reminded herself constantly with a note of relief, at least no one was bothering Zach anymore. By virtue of being Claire Bennet, the cheerleader's best friend, he was untouchable. She tried to keep that in mind, and it made her personal torment a little more bearable. It was stressful being on constant high alert and she was starting to wonder if she wasn't making the entire thing up in her head. Until one day after practice they ended up alone in the locker room, because Elle had held her back yet again. Claire was on high alert as usual, but she was most certainly not prepared for this. As she pulled her shirt off, back to her locker, she was suddenly met with an almost naked Elle who was wearing nothing else but an obscenely tiny bright blue thong made entirely of see-through lace. Claire nearly tripped over her own feet in a flustered attempt to turn around, and ended up banging her head against her locker's door, letting out a small whimper. She'd looked at her for less than a second and hadn't meant to but now the image of Elle's body and near full nudity was burned in to her brain forever. She swallowed hard, her entire body growing hot and her pulse buzzing in her ears, as Elle snickered.

"Aw what's the matter Claire Bear? (That's how your daddy calls you right?) Am I ugly?"

Claire didn't dignify that with an answer. Elle knew very well just how attractive she was, considering she had been using her allure since the day she arrived at Union Wells as part of her set of tools that allowed her to rule over the school. The junior clutched her shirt in her hands tightly, against her chest, trying to focus but a little scared of moving, not sure what to do next, before eventually, tentatively putting the top part of her uniform back in to the locker. Elle seized the opportunity, and in the blink of an eye was pressing against Claire's back, arms encircling her waist with her hands splayed against Claire's naked skin.

"Or is it because our Lizzie Lesbian can't handle nudity without creaming her spanx?"

Her hot breath tickled Claire's ear and it took her a moment to process what was going on. She could feel Elle's nipples pressing in to her back, and in a sudden fit of panic wrestled out of Elle's grip, partially slamming her in to the lockers before practically leaping on the other side of the bench that separated the rows. Blushing from head to toe and breathing hard, Claire looked at Elle, fixing her gaze on Elle's face and shouting.

"Just _what_ is your problem!?"

Elle held her gaze. She had to admit that while it was fun screwing around with Claire she was growing impatient and she'd thought the girl would have made a move by now. She was totally in to her right? There was no other explanation. Circling the bench, Elle made her way over to Claire who's stance was that of someone hesitating between standing their ground and backing away.

"My problem, American Dream," she started, her tone imprinted with annoyance, "is you."

"Me!?" Anger boiled up inside of Claire who actually took a step towards Elle, her chest rippling lightly in to her white bra, and her cheerleading skirt flaring off her hip. "_I'm_ your problem? What have ever done to you Elle? Nothing! Not a single thing! You're the one who's been tormenting my best friend and I since the day you set foot at this school, tossing us in potentially dangerous situations and _you're_ the one who has a problem with _me_!? Just how deluded _are_ you?"

Elle crumpled a little under the reprimand, she didn't like getting yelled at, it reminded her of when daddy was displeased with her and it made her upset. She lost her grip on the situation and got flustered, stammering and at loss for coherency.

"You're just... you're so- I'm, I'm- I... Just... "

Giving up on using words, Elle closed the distance between them and cupped Claire's face between her hands, indulging in the fantasy she'd been nourishing for over a year now. Her lips were full and soft and tasted like a dream, a dream Elle had had many times over. Claire was completely stunned, so still in fact she couldn't move a muscle, not even so much as a single twitch. But as soon as she finally reacted, she _reacted_. Her lips parted almost automatically, widening the kiss hungrily, and pressing up against Elle, pushing her back against the lockers, left hand at her side against the flat surface, with the right one timidly finding purchase on Elle's hip. Elle let out a tiny breathless whimper when her back hit the metal and weaved one hand in to Claire's hair, sucking on her tongue lustfully. Her other hand reached around to Claire's back, nails scratching at the clasp of her brassiere for a moment before she got ahold of it, tugging it free. Claire moved just the slightest bit away to shrug it off and gasping at Elle cupping one of her newly freed breasts. A low whine sprang from the back of Claire's throat as her nipple was thumbed and flicked at and she tugged at Elle's lower lip with a mixture of pleading and playfulness. Elle giggled against Claire's mouth and gasped as Claire pressed her weight further in to her, pushing them impossibly close, their bodies rubbing. She hiked a leg on Claire's hip, before pushing her away slightly, the fabric of the junior's cheerleading skirt being a blatant reminder that they were not on the same level of undress yet.

With one last little bossy tug to Claire's hair, Elle released the strands of warm spun gold, and gave a squeeze to her pert breast before letting go, her hands sliding down her teammates side and resting at her waist. She sank her teeth in to Claire's lower lip as she unzipped the skirt and pushed it off her hips, making sure to cop a feel of her ass, as the garment pooled at their feet. Claire groaned and pulled Elle up against her body once more as she kicked off the offending skirt, leaving her in no more than a pair of white underwear. As Elle noted, they were already going transparent from wetness, and she couldn't resist pressing her middle finger between swollen halves, biting her own lip as she felt Claire's arousal through the fabric. Claire had to put both hands against the lockers at either side of Elle's head for support, her body jerking down and forward and her knees wanting to give out. Her voice went weak, and the sound she made was nearly inaudible, Elle's ears just barely catching it. Elle thought it was simultaneously the hottest and cutest thing ever and she reached up with her other hand to pet the side of Claire's gorgeous blonde mane, petting it as she purred in her ear.

"Awwww, you're the sweetest thing aren't you Claire Bear? I could just eat you up."

She didn't move her finger, but could feel more liquid soaking through. She wanted to see how much longer Claire could resist, if she was horny to start humping her hand. Claire panted, groaning out an incomprehensible sentence. Elle cupped the side of Claire's face, running her thumb along Claire's cheekbone. She kissed her briefly on the lips again before letting her thumb trace down the contours of Claire's bone structure down to her mouth and along her lips. Her digit pressed down ever so gently on the lower lip, tugging at it slightly in to a noticeable pout, exaggerating the younger girl's natural features.

"What's that sweetie? You're going to have to speak up if y- _oh god!_"

Elle let out a loud moan, as Claire sucked on her thumb and nibbled at the sensitive tip. Bracing herself, she also began to roll her hips pressing down on Elle's finger and rocking back and forth. It made her skin hot and her spine tingle, it was so different from when she touched herself alone in her room, biting in to her pillow as she fantasized herself in to a frenzy. Yes, this was a thousand times better, better than her unbridled sex dreams, better than anything her imagination could have cooked up in terms of physical sensation. Claire let go of Elle's thumb and started to kiss her again, but the sensations down below too distracting to fully delve in to the kiss and causing her to stop every few seconds, lips slightly parted against's Elle's, panting and gasping for air. Her eyelids hung low, nearly closed but not quite and she breathlessly uttered Elle's name like it was for the first time in her life, a slight hesitance lingering on the tip of her tongue. It sent shocks, not the electric kind, down from her lower stomach to between her legs and Elle rubbed her thighs together. But she didn't want this to be over so easily. She was having _fun_. And few things that Elle liked more than fun existed. She took her finger away, bringing it up between the two of them holding it up for Claire to see her own glistening wetness.

"You're so wet baby, you soaked right through your underwear."

Elle giggled breathily as Claire's cheeks and neck turned a shade of scarlet, embarrassed. The captain licked the tip of her finger, humming like she'd just had the first taste of ice cream of the summer. Claire swallowed audibly eyes looking cloudy, her skin flush. When Elle pressed her finger, still partially coated in Claire's arousal against Claire's lower lip, the junior looked in to Elle's eyes confused. Elle leaned in what little space there was between them, lips inches away from Claire's, and her finger, whispering in a hot breath, laced with deviousness.

"_Suck it."_

Her skin reddened further around her ears in shock and mild mortification, which deepened when she realized that an other rush of wetness in her underwear. However, turning her internal situation around somewhat, a naughty twinkle glinted in Claire's eye, the girl feeling like she could definitely take part in this little game Elle wanted to play. She stuck her tongue out flatly, pressing it against the part of Elle's finger that was pressing down. Maintaining eye contact, she slowly wrapped her tongue against the svelte digit letting out a little whimper at her own taste. She'd never dared on her own, never went that far in her exploring and the novelty, the tension, had her body feeling like a high wire. Elle's eyelids fluttered a few times, processing the pleasure but wanting to see Claire sucking off her finger like a hungry little minx.

"Fuck," Elle breathed shortly. "_Fuck _Claire, let your freak flag fly."

She threw her head back in to the locker, unaware of the dull ache, so distracted was she by Claire who was now encircling her finger with her lips, sucking it fully in to her mouth. For a moment Elle regretted not having a penis because she was now certain that a blow job from Claire's mouth would be fucking magical. Claire hummed softly and toyed with Elle's finger tip, ever so lightly raking her teeth on it as she let go of it with a wet plop and leaned on Elle to kiss her, fully and hungrily. Elle, finger now wet with saliva, let her hand slide down Claire's body, slipping in to the waistband of her underwear. She cupped the wet, hot, mound there, rubbing it softly as she gauged Claire's reactions. Claire's entire body pressed in to Elle, rocking her hips, whining plaintively, wanting more. Elle's skin flushed and she groaned feeling their equally hard nipples rubbing together. She encircled Claire's waist with her free arm, pressing her hand in to the small of her back to brace her. She was going to need support, that much, Elle was sure.

Claire nipped at Elle's lips when she felt a digit slowly rub between her wet folds. She wanted this, _needed_ this even more badly than she'd imagined until now. Her back arched, hips rolling down insistently against Elle's hand, their message clear: _fuck me_. And Elle, Elle whom was herself getting unnervingly wet, who's lacy thong would probably not be reusable after this, got the message loud and clear. But she was enjoying the way Claire was pressing up against her, moving her body as if she wanted them to become one. The proximity and the way Claire behaved so distinctly abandoned in the haze of desire was pushing all kinds of good buttons for her. She broke the kiss and buried her face in Claire's neck, biting softly at the soft skin before kissing it, just as she pushed in two fingers that were immediately encircled by and tugged at eager muscles. Claire moaned loudly and her entire body briskly jerked forward. Elle smirked against her skin, thrilling in Claire's delight. Nectar dripped down her fingers then along her knuckles as she pushed them in as far as she could go, achingly slow. Claire writhed against her, grabbing a handful of Elle's hair in one hand which sent tingles down the senior's spine.

"Elle," she keened softly. "Elle," she repeated, as if it were the only word she knew any longer. Elle pulled her head back, wanting to see Claire's pleasure ridden face, wanting to know what she looked like when she was being fucked, and most of all, though only eventually, how beautiful she was as she came. Still holding her firmly against herself, Elle flicked her wrist and gently started a shallow thrusting motion. Claire mewled, breath short, and her hips began rocking, jerkily and uneven at first, a testament to her inexperience and the sensitivity to new stimuli. In a matter of a few second however she found a rhythm that synched up with Elle's and settled in to it, without having to think, her body simply knowing what it needed to do. Lips parted, and eyes shuttered but not close, Claire was caught up in the pleasure of the moment, something Elle completely revelled in. The power she had over Claire gave her a high, a bit like when she used her ability. More than when she simply barked orders at people who jumped and obeyed, it was more than that. It was Claire at her most private, her most intimate and she was all hers. She scissored her fingers inside of Claire which earned her a loud proclamation of her name and Claire pumping her hips a little harder.

Her grip on Elle tightened and a high pitched whine left her throat, whistling past her hips when Elle's fingers curled inside her, hitting a spot that made her see stars. From that moment on, it were as if Claire's body had a will of its own, her hips thrusting down hard on Elle, who watched entranced, intoxicated as Claire's ascent suddenly took a new turn. She could feel it, the way she was tightening and trembling around her fingers that Claire was getting closer. The older girl brushed her thumb over Claire's nervy little button which sent a shock through Claire's body reverberating as a twitch of her walls and a breathless cry. Elle bit her own lip and did again, and again, adopting a rhythm that wouldn't disturb the combined thrusting motion of Claire's hips and her fingers. Claire, one hand still in Elle's hair, the other gripping her hip, had lost all sense of time, space and her surroundings. There was nothing, no one else but Elle and herself and the searing hot pleasure building, bubbling inside of her like white heat and tugging at the muscles in her lower stomach. "Elle," she breathed, her voice higher than usual, a slight break to it. It was coming. _She_ was coming. The intimacy with which she knew her own body unique in that she'd felt it heal down to every last cell on multiple occasions and so, when she finally reached her peak, with a loud, resonating cry there was no surprise; only pure release and a sense of supreme ecstasy she'd never known till then.

Her body shook violently, and she pressed her forehead to Elle's, suddenly glad that the older girl was supporting her with the hand that hadn't ridden her to 7th heaven. As the last aftershocks left her body, her lips found their way to Elle's neck up her jaw and finally her mouth for a long, adoring kiss, one she had spent so much time fantasizing about. Claire breathed loudly through her nose, laboured not having taken the time to recover, but neither of them seemed to mind. Pulling away, Claire sucked softly on Elle's lower lip who made a playful sounding feline sound. There was a beat, as Claire rested her head on Elle's shoulder, then an other, as it turned in to a moment, both girls damp with sweat, Claire's legs wobbly, afraid to move, fearing it might cause her knees to buckle and give under her. Elle combed some hair out of Claire's face and neither of them said anything. Eventually, Elle straightened out seeking to move away, but was suddenly slammed back in to the locker firmly held down. She looked at Claire, muscles tense and saw a dangerous spark in her green eyes.

"Just where do you think, _you're_ going? I haven't even started with you yet."

Before Elle could say anything, she could feel her thong being tugged off her hips, and Claire's hot breath on her thigh.


End file.
